


Equal Footing

by orenjikitty



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Airbender!Angela, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Corporate Espionage, Drama, Equalist!Fareeha, Established Gency (I am so sorry), Eventual Pharmercy, F/F, F/M, Filicide, Non-Accurate Weapons, Parricide, Pharmercy, Post Harmonic Convergence, The Legend of Korra AU, eventual pharmercy smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 00:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10978641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orenjikitty/pseuds/orenjikitty
Summary: Justice. That's all Fareeha wanted. Justice for her Father, for her people, for her home. But when she does the unthinkable, she sets off a chain of events even she or her genius partners didn't think of.Pharmercy LoK AU as requested by the r/Pharmercy server. I realize it's tagged with Gency but it will make sense, I swear it.





	Equal Footing

**Author's Note:**

> It is a unique spin to the whole Korrasami Dynamic. It's set in the Legend of Korra universe, shortly after the fall of Kuvira. The Avatar isn't back yet, so the world is still kind of a mess. 
> 
> Special thanks to Buttons, BZArcher and Hyogoko for tossing the idea with me and helping flesh out the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNINGS:  
>  Graphic violence. Parricide  
> **

Fareeha watched from the top of the arena, fingers spinning the coin from her father’s homeland as she watched the rest of the members file in for their monthly meeting. Hana stood beside her, looking boredly at the same crowd. She knew the girl though. Already planning, already thinking of various ways in and out, backup plan after backup plan already concocted.

Lúcio came in, smile fading as he gave her an outline of what was happening across the city. They were losing ground, and fast. They needed to get back on track. To get back what was theirs. Fareeha crushed the page in her hands, pocketing the coin as she moved from her perch into the halls and staircase.

This revolution, this army Ana had taken up for them, was getting nowhere.

For months now, they kept gathering like this, like wolfbats just waiting to strike. But the time never came. Peaceful protest after peaceful protest wasn’t getting their homes back. It wasn’t getting the starving fed nor was it getting people back to work.

Not when the benders controlled everything.

Fareeha snarled, slamming her fist against the concrete walls of the stairwell. Hana and Lúcio looked at her, anticipating her words.

“Enough,” Fareeha muttered. “Enough of this.”

“What are we going to do then?” Hana asked, Fareeha turning back to the young woman. Hana, like her, lost so much to these…Benders. Each of them, had a story about the benders. The ruling class of benders that had seized control after Kuvira and the Earth Queen were removed. The upper ring was back in power, but life was worst now. Especially for them.

“Did we bring everything tonight?” Fareeha asked, Lúcio nodding his head. “Then we do what we planned to do, Hana.”

“Are you sure you wanna go down this road, Fareeha?” Hana asked, Fareeha already seeing her go through the scenarios in her head. “Your mom, even as a non-Bender, is still respected around the world.”

Fareeha sighed, looking at Hana. She saw a lot of herself in the younger woman. Both their families were torn apart by a bunch of benders, although Fareeha was luckier. Fareeha closed her eyes at the memories.

_“Like this Fareeha,” her father said with a smile on his face. He bent down to help her aim, steadying the bow towards its target. “Now, breathe in as you pull back to your ear.”_

_Fareeha did as instructed, taking a deep breath as she pulled the arrow back. “Now release the arrow as you breathe out.”_

_The arrow sailed through the air, hitting the target just off centre with a thud. Fareeha’s eyes widened as she smirked up to the man, same brown eyes smiling down at her. “I did it, Papa! I did it!”_

_“Well done, my little falcon.”_

When she opened her eyes again, she growled out in anger. Ana was never there, being gone most of the time to try and broker better rights for them within the Kingdom. Ana wasn’t there when her father, Kazu, died trying to defend them from raiders. Ana left her with her aunt then travelled again, vowing to avenge her father’s death. Though Ana had learned from Amon on what not to do, this was taking longer than Fareeha wanted.

She wanted revenge. She wanted to do right by her people. She wanted justice above all else.

Ana’s ways, the passive way, worked for a while. But it wasn’t working anymore. Amari Technologies, her tech and designs, were being stolen before they could even get investors to see them. The Vishkar Corporation and Shimada Group were always a step ahead of them for far too long. Benders using her tech, tech she purposefully made to help non-benders like herself, like Lúcio and Hana, being forced to buy from the bending elite again.

Fareeha marched down the steps with renewed vigor, opening the bay doors with a forceful shove. “Gather your things. The True Revolution starts tonight!”

A roar erupted amongst the group, the vans and trucks opening to show their arsenal; several snares, smoke grenades, electric gloves and sticks that were distributed quickly amongst the people.“Last chance,” Hana stated, Fareeha eyeing the back of the truck that she knew had one of her unstolen prototypes. One that she personally designed tested and perfected. She mentally thanked Hiroshi Sato for making the technology possible in the first place, and for Varrick for being a mad enough genius to making the schematics of some unused technology he never got around to developing.

“Fareeha…” Hana said, eyes showing great concern for her.

“You don’t have to join us,” Fareeha said, opening the trunk to reveal the backpack. She primed the device, checking the valves as they hissed to life, steam forming as electrical currents surged through. Happy with the start up, she felt the coin in her pocket again, knowing this was for a good cause before putting in the ammo in the chamber and its reserves. “You can go home, Hana.”

Hana blew a raspberry at her, placing an arm on her shoulder. “West doors are going to be our exit if this doesn’t work out. If it does work out, then, we go to Phase 2 will kick it up tomorrow.”

Fareeha nodded, opening the second case to let Lúcio take his own gear. She looked around her, everyone pretty much ready. With a nod, she slipped on the falcon mask.

She watched as Jamison planted explosives around the wall, knowing it would lead them directly into the arena chamber. He turned his head back to her, giving her a thumbs up as he walked away from the wall.

Months of planning, reasoning, trying to get Ana to their side only to be brushed off by her mother had come down to this.

“Do it,” Fareeha commanded, Jamison grinning as he pressed the button. The explosion rocked the building, the smoke from the explosion providing cover for them to go through. Ana look startled but when she saw who it was, the elder Amari leered. “Mother.”

“Fareeha,” Ana greeted, “I told you, this is not a way to solve our problems.”

Fareeha huffed, not bothering to take off her helmet. She noticed Ana’s army starting to gather on the sides, the participants of the meeting anxiously watching as the mother and daughter stood on opposite ends of the arena. “The meeting is adjourned,” Ana called out, her guards now taking their place beside her. Reyes glared at Fareeha but said nothing. His twin electric sticks stayed firmly on his hips, hands twitching around them.

No one moved. Tension still hung in the air as Fareeha kept a close eye on her mother.

“Friends. Brothers. Sisters,” Fareeha said, making everyone turn to her. “What we are about to do, what I am about to do…There is no coming back from. This…This “revolution” that my mother has started. What we have started. It’s not working. Not anymore.” Ana glared at her daughter, but waved her guards down to let her speak.

“It has solved nothing for us. Every day, we continue to struggle while the rich Bending elite continue to work us to an early grave just so they can just sell us the same technology we are dying to make for them.”

“I say enough! I say we take this to our own hands! Words aren’t cutting it anymore. We keep losing ground on them. Losing our homes to their developments that they want to charge us more money for. They built those on OUR land. We need to start to protect ourselves and not to be afraid of them anymore,” Fareeha continued, getting nods and agreements in the crowd.

Murmurs amongst the crowd started, Fareeha’s message resonating more and more with the crowd.

Ana cleared her throat. “What my daughter is trying to do will not solve our problem. Bloodshed didn’t work. We’ve already lost too much. Are we willing to risk our lives for this?”

The murmurs grew louder, even families talking amongst themselves as some saw the view point of the elder Amari to be the correct one.

“Vishkar and the Shimadas will see what we, non-benders, can do. What our technology is capable of. They will learn that stealing MY designs, designs I made to help us, has consequences. Too long we’ve been under their thumbs. Under their control. It’s time we take a stand against them.”

“We’re with you, Fareeha!” Jamison called out, raising the makeshift arm she had made for him. His words echoed with those behind her, Fareeha turning back to Lúcio who nodded at her. A roar erupted from the crowd, some people looking panic stricken as to what was happening.

“Last chance, mother. Join us. Lead us into the revolution I _know_ you want as well,” Fareeha pleaded, Ana snarling at her.

“Don’t act like you know what I want, girl.”

“Then you are my enemy, mother,” Fareeha declared, pointing the device towards the woman on stage. Ana’s guard dove in front of her as Fareeha pressed the trigger, the silver bolt hitting the man square in the throat, dropping him instantly in a pool of his own blood. The man choked, coughing up more blood as he died, Ana’s eyes widening at the sight. Fareeha smirked, the ‘cannon’ reloading itself with a loud hiss.

“I promise you, with this tech. With my tech, we **_will_ ** win against them,” Fareeha said, raising the cannon in the sky.

A loud eruption of cheers filled the arena, Ana looking around in disgust by the show of bravado. “You’re going to plunge the entire city into war, Fareeha. Don’t do this.”

“Then war it shall be,” Fareeha said, signaling for her group to take out the rest of Ana’s guards, a flash grenade being thrown down immediately by those surrounding Ana. Fareeha jumped, hearing the glass crash as Hana and her mech came through the ceiling. Several other mechs, mostly from her mother’s side came through as well, Lucio already scaling the walls with his magnetized boots.

“Above you!” she heard one of the guards yell out, Fareeha turning around to pin the man’s shoulder to the wall, allowing Lucio to jump off and push people off with a blast of air and sound.

“Impressive,” Fareeha heard, dodging the arrow coming from her left. The arrow grazed her helmet, Fareeha throwing down a couple of smoke bomb before backing away from her mother. “Had I known you had these toys too, I would have given these to Future Industries instead of those other ones.”

Fareeha gritted her teeth. Her own mother gave her designs to the enemy. How the other designs she came up with got into Vishkar and Shimada hands, she didn’t know. But it won’t matter soon. They will all have to pay. “You don’t know what you’re doing, Fareeha.”

“I’m pretty sure I do.”

Ana laughed bitterly, sending another arrow towards her own daughter. “You have no idea of the peace I keep. What I actually do for your people. All you seek is justice. You seek it blindly that you don’t see what is actually going on in the world.”

“At least I’m actually acting, instead of just holding rallies,” Fareeha said, sending another set of smoke bombs in front of her. She concentrated, blocking out the fighting happening around her as she heard her father’s voice again. Fareeha fired 3 shots into the thick smoke, hearing a pained screams from the directions she fired to.

Fareeha huffed as the smoke cleared, the followers loyal to Ana now dead or dying in front of her. Hana opened the hatch to her mech with a hiss, steam filling the surrounding air as she carefully exited the suit to check on the machine. Lúcio stood nearby, bloody but very much still alive. His Sound blaster backfired, but he managed to get it under control before the fighting had finished. Her tech worked, Ana’s bigger army falling to their small numbers thanks to her tech and Hana’s planning.

She watched as the rest surrendered, Mako tossing her injured mother in front of her, one of her spikes lodged firmly in Ana’s stomach. Ana looked at Hana, glaring up at Fareeha when she realized who was piloting the renegade mech. “You even roped your adoptive sister into this,” Ana spat out, wiping the blood from her lips. “I suppose I shouldn’t even be surprised. Hana did always look up to you.”

“We warned you,” Fareeha replied, bending down to look her mother in the eye. “We gave you every opportunity to help us with this. But you didn’t.”

“You’re a bigger of a fool to think this way is going to be better,” Ana growled out. “Blood on the streets won’t help bring your father back. It won’t bring her parents back. It won’t help bring the people who we lost back.”

“But it will be a start,” Fareeha replied, taking aim for the other’s heart. “Goodbye, Ana.”

* * *

_Terror and chaos amongst the New Equalist party! An attack on the monthly meeting of non-benders ended with bloodshed tonight as fighting between group members erupted. Amongst those found dead on the scene was the leader of the New Equalist Party, Ana Amari. Ana is survived by her daughters, Fareeha and Hana. We go live to Shin for more, Shin?_

Hanzo turned off the radio, shifting through the papers as the servant came in with his tea. Genji followed the servant in, taking a seat on the couch with a smirk on his face. “Interesting development, brother.

“Hardly,” Hanzo said, the cup poured out for him as the servant bowed to take his leave.

Genji shrugged, toying with the throwing knife he held in his hands, smirk still etched on his face. “I would have thought that the news of Amari’s death would put a smile on your face. Unless you hadn’t heard yet.”

“I heard, brother,” Hanzo replied, looking over the laboratory. He watched as the scientists below moved the chemical compound from one canister to another, careful not to spill any of its contents. “This could be more troublesome than good for us, Genji.”

“Then it’s a good thing we have an ace in the hole,” Genji said, tossing the knife towards picture of a woman, blonde hair cascading towards her shoulders. The blue air bending tattoo matched the eyes that lay hidden under her fringe, giving the camera holder a bright smile. Genji pulled the knife back with his bending just before it hit it Hanzo rolling his eyes at the display.

Hanzo looked back down to the scientists below, noting the woman who was directing them all. The same blue eyes from the photo looking back up at him. He nodded politely, turning to sit back on his desk, the chemical compound’s schematics laid out before him, the mark of the Amari at the bottom right hand corner.

**_What an ace to have it was._ **


End file.
